


My Poems

by keen_tangerine



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Free Verse, Haiku, Love Poems, Poetry, Teenage Drama, bashing my ex-friends, bashing my exes, some of them don't make any sense, venting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keen_tangerine/pseuds/keen_tangerine
Summary: A list of poems I have written





	1. "Fake Love"

Your first name is fake, last name love

Deceitful scoundrel you are to Him above

You said you loved me

But all you caused was agony

My heart torn apart by your games, what a tragedy


	2. "Bad Decisions"

You are like the teasing serpent of Eve's downfall

Lustrous, tempting 

Manipulative in all ways but one 

Take a bite of the Forbidden fruit if you dare 

And see your horrible fate compared to Eve's incompetence, so fair


	3. "Sun"

Midnight sun

Bright and daring 

Contradicting the way of the world 

Shining upon the Earth below

Luminescent and sharp, my eyes become dull from its rays


	4. "Today"

We've had enough

Violence consumes our minds

Voices become nothing more than memorized lines 

Ripped jeans, only sixteen

Guns in hand, why can't we take a stand?

Marginalized and force fed lies

They did it for the high


	5. "Poems"

Poetry can explain many topics

Politics, flowers, love lives

Anything your heart desires 

As long as your poem isn't to mistaken

On the news today in our nation


	6. "Wonderland"

Tick, tock goes the clock

It's right on the dot

A quarter to nine, if that's really the time 

Just say you'll be mine 

 

Whisk you away

So we can play

In this enchanted wonderland 

Surrounded by bland contraband 

 

Take my hand 

Shall we dance?

In this forest evergreen

Don't say no

It's too late to atone

 

I'm with you in your dreams


	7. "Sempiternal"

I am forever free

As the wind rustles through the trees

A silence overtakes me, as busy as a bee

 

He can't understand my heart

Maybe she can be the one to tear it all apart

Through the ramparts, thee weep

Barely hanging on to what I needed to keep

 

Hung up on lies and dagger glares 

You've got this sort of flair, that I can't bare

Do you even dare to see what's on the other side?

My eyes open wide 

As you say goodbye


	8. "Seashell"

Moonlight streams in through my open window 

A soft sea breeze wafts at my sandy hair as I stare out unto the darkened island night

The waves rock to and fro, beating against the shore with intensity

It leaves behind age old treasures, sparkling beneath the moon's luminescent rays

 

Seashells are the most valuable of ivory bounties 

Complex shape, lovely design

Nature's natural gemstones, the diamonds of the sea

 

But, I will marvel ever so respectfully at their purpose to me 

For they are more than the eye chooses to see

Much like people, they are judged and critiqued 

Ugly, broken shells are just as beautiful

If you choose them to be


	9. "Hate"

Hatred can take many shapes and forms

Jealousy, envy

These are unpredictable emotions 

Contradictory commotions 

Of people who love in public and loathe behind closed doors

 

You can fuel their ego every now and then, but lo, they always come back for more

"Nevermore," said the raven perched on the door's rafters 

Hatred cannot bring an happily ever after 

It can never correspond with what is good in the world 

 

Just say the words: "I hate you!"

Because hatred will never phase me, it will never break me 

You're hatred has nothing on me


	10. "Gossip"

Pretty little lies are all you tell

Spinning the web to your own demise so well

Killing me with false words and insecurities 

I try to fight back, but no one believes my credibility

You think you're high and mighty

But you're weighing the world down with your continuous blabbering


	11. "Bulimia"

Vomiting in a bathroom stall 

She thinks this will end it all 

But, despite the bullying and teasing 

She finds herself staring back at a "imperfect" reflection or some sort of false premonition 

This situation- at best- is recognized as her fault, rather than the assholes who told her she has fat all along


	12. "Candle"

My mind is hazy, filled with opaque smoke

The waxy tears product of a candle's flickering blaze, boiling and fuming with a sweet scented sense of frustration

Meddling with heated arguments and fondling with unknown alternatives 

The once passionate flame I possessed has all but burned out 

I am but a discarded match, never to be ignited by the creative spark in my own controversial consciousness ever again


	13. "Guilty"

My thoughts collide like a car crash

Dangerous as they are, for I know all too well

This predicament is unforgivable 

The crimson soaked appearance I convey


	14. "Compare"

Love and hate

That is what it takes 

To declare that I'm insane 

But today, I'll say 

That I'm somewhat okay


	15. "Lies"

Midnight masquerades are the most peculiar of sorts 

Feathers and masks colliding 

Enthralling, tantalizing 

Ebony cloaks and crimson daggers flashing before curious eyes 

Suppressed and suspended in a state of the renegade and rebellious 

Overflowing with life's most hallucinogenic spirits of: "May Death Do Us Part"

Heart and mind finally piercing together the most intricate plethora of supernatural absolutism

Laying down amongst a bed of your own scarlet stained petals and wolf intestines 

Death lay her sweet kiss upon all who are evil 

As is the way of the ice cold world


	16. "Scars"

He lied and said everything would be alright 

But he was wrong and I trusted his heartfelt words almost faithfully 

Yet, I am empty and broken 

His to play with and discard 

A doll made ugly from words he turned into scars


End file.
